As the ubiquitous era took off, machine to machine (M2M) communication has attracted much attention. The M2M communication technology is under study in many standardization development organizations (SDOs) such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI, and oneM2M. In an M2M environment, communication may be conducted between a plurality of M2M applications (network applications/gateway applications/device applications), and different entities may manage an M2M platform or framework (e.g., a common service entity (CSE)) and an application on a network side (e.g., a network application).
Accordingly, it is essential to transmit a request message from one entity to another entity. However, an entity transmitting a request message may manipulate the request message and transmit the manipulated request message to another entity, for a purpose other than an original purpose, for example, an impersonation attack.
In this context, the present invention is intended to provide a method for preventing a security-related attack such as an impersonation attack in relation to message transmission in an M2M system.